


when I reach out my finger (it seems like more than distance between us)

by luceminate



Series: Staubrey Week 2019 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bedsharing, F/F, Kinda, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceminate/pseuds/luceminate
Summary: Staubrey Week 2019Day 2: BedsharingIt was a sad kind of irony to feel so far away from the same person you share a bed with every night.





	when I reach out my finger (it seems like more than distance between us)

Stacie stared out into the darkness of the room in front of her, her eyes unfocused as her thoughts ran rampantly through her head. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular; what she'd be making for breakfast in the morning, her upcoming finals for med school, why she felt cold even though her skin was warm to touch because of the number of blankets she was under due to the other occupant of the bed always complaining about being cold.

She was currently laying with her back to Aubrey, who also had her back to Stacie. They were facing away from each other and it struck Stacie as odd seeing as they would always be cuddling, holding hands, or at least facing each other whilst they slept. Stacie is usually an incredibly tactile person and Aubrey is surprisingly receptive to that tactility.

It said more about the current state of their relationship than the brunette would care to admit.

They'd been distant lately, creating a rift between them, making their usual easy affection non-existent and causing a lack of intimacy. She can’t even recall the last time they’d had sex, but that wasn’t all she was missing. She missed the little touches and embraces throughout the day, the easy routine they had for their mornings, the kisses they shared in lieu of greetings and goodbyes.

As much as Stacie hated to admit it, they currently had intimacy issues. She sighed at the thought.

They were both at fault as they were both consumed and overwhelmed by the amount of studying and work and  _ life _ . Stacie was finishing med school and Aubrey was having to work extra hours at the Lodge because two staff members had up and quit with barely any notice, leaving Aubrey to pick up the slack. There was left no time for them to relax together and watch a film, or to just cuddle on the sofa and talk until they fell asleep. The last time Stacie remembered even sharing a meal with her girlfriend was nearly three weeks ago.

There had to be a way for the to fix this, something Stacie could do. With a huff, because this whole situation was ridiculous to Stacie, she rolled over in an attempt to cuddle up to Aubrey, spooning her. It was a small gesture but she hoped it would be a step forward in rekindling their lost intimacy. However, Stacie had misjudged just how close their backs were to each other and the momentum of her turning over.

Before either of them could comprehend what was happening, Aubrey's eyes opened at the feeling of her being pushed, just to be met with the sight of the bedside table, causing her to squeak in panic. Stacie rolled over only to be confused to see the blonde roll off the other side of the bed until she heard Aubrey's panicked squeak and a loud  _ thud,  _ signalling Aubrey had met some resistance on the way down and then another,  _ louder,  _ thud that signalled she had finally landed.

Stacie’s eyes widened in realisation of what had just happened, a gasped  _ 'Oh my God'  _ slipping from her lips because she just  _ steam rolled her girlfriend off the bed. _

"Bree?!" Stacie nearly yelled, scrambling to the other side of the bed and searching for her girlfriend in the darkness. When she couldn't find her she silently cursed their blackout curtains as her hand searched blindly for the bedside lamp, quickly illuminating the room as well as her girlfriend's poor attempt at lifting herself off of the floor only for her arms to shake making her fall back to the ground. That triggered a reaction from Stacie and she ended up nearly tangling herself up in the sheets at her haste to get to her girlfriend's side.

She kneeled down next to Aubrey and reached to lift the blonde’s head off of the floor to inspect it and her eyes widened when she felt a wet and sticky substance on her fingers.

"Fuck." She whispered to herself, not wanting to alert Aubrey to her own minor panic.

"Stace?" A wobbly voice asked and Stacie cursed herself internally for not whispering quiet enough.

"Yeah, Bree it's me, are you okay?" She asked levelly, trying to remain calm and keep her voice level for her girlfriend's sake.

Aubrey didn't really know what was happening, her mind still foggy with sleep. One minute she was asleep and dreaming blissfully about her and Stacie doing, well, something she'd been missing, the next she was saying hello to her nightstand before giving the floor a fond greeting. She was still lying down even though she could've sworn she tried to get up. 

The sharp pain in her head hadn't registered until she'd heard the slight panic in Stacie's voice and now it was coming at her full force, making her eyes water and her voice shake. When she finally processed Stacie's question she answered as honestly as possible.

"I don't know." Her voice cracked and she tried to lift herself up again only to panic at how much she was struggling.

Noticing Aubrey's struggle _ , _ Stacie was quick to wrap her arms around Aubrey’s torso and help her into a sitting position, finally getting a glimpse at the damage she'd accidentally caused. Aubrey had a little gash on her forehead, just above her left eyebrow, that was leaking a lot of blood considering it was so small. Stacie tried to keep a calm façade as she watched it drip down her girlfriend's face, knowing how much Aubrey hated blood.

Aubrey frowned at the tickling sensation on her forehead and before Stacie could stop her Aubrey reached up to touch her forehead, only for her to pull her hand away immediately when she was met with something wet, her eyes widening when she saw the deep crimson painting her fingertips. She hated blood, it made her nauseous. She couldn't bear it when she cut herself on something or grazed any part of her body, which happened too often for Aubrey’s liking. The joyful perks of working in the wilderness.

"Stacie?" Her voice was flooded with anxiety, her stomach already turning at the sight. She backed up against the edge of the bed in what looked to be a fruitless attempt to get away from her hand, as if it were some kind of wild animal.

Stacie watched the scene unfold in front of her and mentally kicked herself for not reacting sooner in preventing the vomiting episode that is likely to occur if she doesn't do something.

"Look at me, okay? Bree? Don't look at your hand look into my eyes." She urged and smiled reassuringly when Aubrey’s eyes met her own. "That's it. Don't look away. Just keep looking at me." She kept repeating as she reached around Aubrey's back to help her up off of the floor until she was standing unsteadily and led her backwards into their en suite bathroom.

Once there, she helped Aubrey up onto the counter, looking away momentarily to find the first aid kit and to dampen a cloth, her gaze quickly returning to Aubrey’s, offering an apologetic smile.

She made sure to exaggerate her movements so Aubrey wasn't caught off guard when she put the damp cloth on her forehead. When she saw Aubrey wince she leaned forward and attached their lips chastely, alternating between whispering;  _ ‘It's okay’  _ and  _ ‘breathe.’ _

Once she'd cleaned up all of the blood she opened an antiseptic wipe packet and saw Aubrey's eyes widen.

"I need to make sure it doesn't get infected." Stacie insisted.

"No." Aubrey said firmly and shook her head, only to stop after the second shake when she noticed it gave her a slight headache, she frowned and Stacie laughed lightly at her girlfriend’s ridiculousness.

"Bree, I have to do it. You're in good hands, I promise; just remember you're talking to future Doctor Conrad." Stacie said, her smile verging on cheeky, though the latter half of that sentence was said with a great degree of pride.

"No." Aubrey huffed like a petulant child, jutting her bottom lip out and crossing her arms across her chest. Although, Stacie noticed, Aubrey couldn’t hide her own smile tugging at the corner at her lips.

"Don't pout, it makes me want to kiss you." Aubrey smirked ever so slightly, failing spectacularly at trying to hide it in her slightly dazed state and Stacie laughed internally. Concocting a small plan in her head, Stacie set out to execute it immediately, leaning in to kiss the pouty lips in front of her.

Aubrey smiled into the kiss and reached up to grasp the baby hairs at the nape of Stacie's neck, only for a gasp to escape her mouth, nearly biting down into Stacie's bottom lip. Stacie pulled away just in time to see Aubrey biting her lip through the pain of Stacie applying the wipe to her forehead.

"You're evil." The blonde muttered through a glare. Stacie couldn’t but to laugh at her expression, finding it completely adorable and not at all as intimidating as it usually is. She placed a band aid over the now clean cut, lightly kissing the covered wound, eliciting a shy grin from the Aubrey.

"Sorry." She said unapologetically and Aubrey huffed in response.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered, her lips curving into a smile regardless. "I hope you don't do that with your  _ all _ of your patients, Doctor Conrad." She said with a sly grin and Stacie felt the air leave her lungs because, even in a half awake state with a bright blue band aid on her forehead, Aubrey still managed to be a goddamned  _ minx _ .

"Darn, you found out my secret." She said jokingly, trying to play off how being called  _ Doctor Conrad  _ by Aubrey made her feel. She received a slap on the arm for her efforts and they both dissolved into laughter.

"Don't worry," She murmured reassuringly, leaning in and wrapping her arms around Aubrey, who did the same in return, and bumped their noses together. "You're the only person I want to kiss now and forever."

"I'm glad." Aubrey replied before leaning in and connecting their lips in a slow kiss, wrapping her legs around Stacie's waist pulling her girlfriend closer. 

Stacie deepened the kiss when she felt her body being pressed flush against the blonde’s and she lifted her off the counter, carrying her to their bed, lowering her gently onto the bed, crawling on top of her. 

Stacie wanted nothing more than to continue what they were doing; this being the most contact they’ve shared in far too long and she had  _ missed _ it. Missed Aubrey’s lips, the feel of her body against her own, the tiny gasps that escape the blonde when she touches her a certain way, missed how her body reacts to the slightest touch from Aubrey.

She’s missed how Aubrey makes her feel. 

However, before anything could escalate too far, Stacie spoke quietly.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I think you need to rest that pretty little banged up head of yours, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay." Aubrey replied, trying and failing to keep the disappointment out of her voice and Stacie hates how she’s the one that put that there, no matter how necessary. Aubrey pulled herself to the head of the bed, getting under the covers and facing the edge of the bed. 

Stacie frowned at the position Aubrey had put herself in, facing away from her. She thought they’d finally gotten somewhere, gotten away from their stalemate. She supposes she was wrong. Stacie sighed sadly as she went to resume the position she was laying in from before she unceremoniously pushed Aubrey off of the bed.

Aubrey was shuffling around behind her and Stacie was about to ask what was wrong when she felt a tug on her arm.

"Cuddle with me?" An apprehensive voice asked and Stacie tried to fight off the elated grin that overcame her face, failing miserably.

"Always." She replied and turned to lay flat on her back with Aubrey wrapping her body around her own, her own arms hugging the blonde tightly to herself. Aubrey nestles her head into the crook of Stacie’s neck and presses a kiss there, sending a shiver throughout the brunette’s body.

“I love you.” Aubrey whispers and Stacie nearly misses it. Pressing a kiss to the top of Aubrey’s head, Stacie tightens her hold.

“I love you, too.”

The two fell almost instantly into content slumber wrapped around each other, finding the warmth that had been missing for too long.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think :)


End file.
